infinitiversefandomcom-20200215-history
Mixed Culture Plane
Description The Mixed Culture Plane is a plane for everyone. People with any amount of money and expectations can fly. Sections There are many different sections. 0th class This class is composed of its own cabins for each passenger. There are two cabins for 0th class. The cabins are 350 square feet each and have their own balcony, bed, bathroom, table, and TV. They are comfortable, with carpets and a few pictures on the walls. This class is for extremely rich or important people. Bob or Mr. Monopoly usually fly in this class. One ticket costs $200,000 on average. First class This class is also extremely comfortable. Passengers have a seat with a lot of foot space that can extend into a bed. Wealthy people fly in this class like Mr. Wealthy or Mr. Yangtze. One ticket costs $20,000 on average and there are eight available seats. People in this class have waitress and waiter priorities, with the exemption of 0th Class, which is the bottom line. Second Class Second Class is between First and Business Class and has 20 seats. This class has top priority of the common things you can purchase and gets first pick of the leftovers from First Class. A spot will cost $5000. Business Class Business Class is (as the name says) mainly for business people. There are large and comfortable seats and feet space. People like Mr. Businessman or Jo Evil fly in this class. The average ticket price is around $1000 and there are 50 seats. Economy Class Economy Class is just the regular, old Economy Class. You have seats and people are a bit more crammed than in business class. Mr. Average or Mr. Broque fly in this class. A ticket usually costs around $500 and there are 100 seats. Compact Class This class is fitted with no seats but can hold 150 people, who can all stand comfortably in about the same space as one gets in subway train car on a normal day. A ticket will set you back $75. There are handles and railings for passengers to hold onto. Please hold on. This train plane is departing. Scum Class Scum Class is for really poor people. It's a dark room without, lighting, windows, or seats. Everyone is crammed and there is only one jar to dispose of your waste. Mr. Poor flies in this class. The ticket is an average price of $10 and there is room for about 200 people to stand (uncomfortably). Tail Class Tail Class is just where you hold onto the tail. There aren't any handles or railings. Joe loves to fly this class. Flying in Tail Class is only $5, and the number of "seats" is however many people can fit without dying. Details The Mixed Culture Plane has eight engines, two per set of wings and two on the tail. There is a central hallway all the way down the plane from cockpit to Scum Class. The plane has achieved speeds up to 99.9999999999999999999999951% the speed of light. Category:Commercial